La cruda maldad
by LilyTorres99
Summary: Levi Rivaille uno de los mejores agentes de la policia es encargado en uno de los casos mas dificiles , ¿Que clase de caso es encomendado? ¿Quien es Eren Jeager?
1. Prologo

Prologo

**Mi vida era tranquila, sin ningún remordimiento, sin deseos, sin anhelos, sin motivos.**

**Mis padres eran normales, tan tranquilos, tan silencioso, tan amables….**

**Mi hermana era un encanto, tan adorable, tan preocupada, tan callada…**

**Mis amigos. Que decir de ellos…Tan animados, tan ruidosos, tan preocupados…**

**Y yo...tan indeseado, tan vulnerable, tan odiado, tan malvado..**_._

Julio 20 del año 2009.

Era un 20 de julio, hacia frio y sentía miedo, era la primera vez en años que pasaba por los callejones en los que antiguamente vivía, todo se veía igual que hace 10 años. Los ancianos, niños y mujeres en las calles sin hogar pidiendo comida o dinero, las casa hechas de palos o quien sabe qué cosa, los callejones sucio con basura y otras porquerías y un terrible frio que te calaba los huesos cada noche, horrible. Camine por los alrededores para recordar donde antiguamente vivía, pero cuando fui llegue hacia el lugar donde vivía con mis antiguos amigos, algo se oprimió en mi pecho, justo en el corazón, ese lugar ya no estaba, lo habían destruido hace pocos meses," ¡Mierda!" exclame para mis adentros, como podían haber destruido todos los recuerdos de mi asquerosa infancia tan fácilmente. Enojado me dirigí hacia el final de ese asqueroso basurero. Esas calles nunca fueron seguras, y más cuando eres alguien de apariencia adinerada, por alguna razón de ser un pordiosero muerto de hambre llegue a ser una persona con tanto dinero en tan pocos años. Solté una risa amargada, mi vida era perfecta, ahora era yo quien hacía a la gente sufrir .Y me encantaba, era la cosa que más me gusta en mi trabajo de mafioso, quitarle el dinero y la casa a las personas más humildes de la ciudad para que vivieran como yo lo hice cuando me abandonaron a los 5 años.

Aleje todos mis pensamientos para centrarme donde me encontraba, un callejón muy lejos de la calle principal, que para llegar a ella tenía que pasar un laberinto de corredores y todos iguales, la noche era más fría de lo normal, claro era invierno por lo cual estaba nevando por toda la ciudad, camine hacia mi destino . Realmente no vine a los callejones oscuros para visitar mi antigua casa, si no fue porque mi jefe me ordeno que investigara por estos callejones ya que había un peligro habitando por estos lugares, realmente no me lo creí, pero no podía decirle no a mi jefe por lo cual vine aquí, suspiré cansado, faltaba poco para que fueran las 4 de la mañana y mis huesos se convertían en hielo el estar tanto en la nieve y el viento helado. Comencé a caminar más rápido para terminar de revisar todos los escondites de esos callejones y regresar a casa para decirle al jefe el día siguiente que no había ninguna amenaza, pero me alerte cuando a pocos metros escucho unos pasos. A la primera pensé que era un vagabundo cualquiera que pasaba para buscar el posible refugio que tenía, pero mi idea cambio cuando, cada vez más el comenzó a acercarse a mí con unos pasos rápidos, me asuste ante la idea de que fuera el peligro que mi jefe decía, por lo cual comencé a caminar más rápido, grave error, ya que mi perseguidor se dio cuenta de que me percate de su presencia, pero siguió con sus pasos lentos y tranquilos -como si supiera que no escaparía- . En mi mente busque todo argumento en el cual no debería morir , pero con mi gran lista de enemigos era una gran posibilidad de que mi final estaba marcado desde varios días , pero el pensar en perder todo lo que tenía solo por la venganza de alguien dio asco.

El silencio era cada vez más absorbente, apenas podía escuchar mis pisadas en la nieve, sentía que mis piernas se dormían por el frio y el cansancio, mi respiración se volvió agitada para conseguir más oxígenos a mis pulmones pero era imposible por el frio congelante. El sol no aparecería hasta menos de 6 horas o eso es lo que pensaba pero no lo sabría, porque se había caído mi móvil hace poco en la persecución. Corría desesperado para encontrar la salida, estaba asustado, era la primera vez en años que me sentía así, mire a mis alrededores otra vez y me moví rápidamente hacia el último callejón en el que me llevara hacia la salida. Pero mi memoria no era muy clara en esos momentos... Estaba perdido. Antes de darme cuenta estaba en un callejón sin salida. No podía salir de ahí. Por primera vez sabía que iba a morir. Pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente , mire hacia todos lados para encontrar algo con el cual protegerme -ya que no había llevado mis armas conmigo por pensar que no había ningún peligro en los callejones- pero desgraciadamente no había nada además de un basurero hasta el tope con porquería inimaginable , me di la vuelta y pude ver el concreto con el cual estaba atrapado preparándome para morir, era de color ladrillo , oscurecido con la tierra y musgo a su alrededor ,se veía muy desgastado , tal vez de unos 50 años , un pensamiento fugas recorrió mi ser . El único escape que tenía era por la gran muralla de concreto. Pensando en el posible tiempo que demoraría mi perseguidor en alcanzarme, me lance hacia el concreto, pero el frio muy hijo de puta era tanto, que el concreto se había congelado de tal manera que mis manos al tratar de subir se deslizaban por todos los lados.

-Mierda!- grite enojado - Porque me pasa esto a mí!?- Mis gritos cesaron llamando el silencio cuando se escucharon unos pasos en la lejanía, la persona que me perseguía había escuchado mi grito y se acercaba hacia mi.- Mierda mierda mierda mierda! - asustado trate de subir nuevamente por esa gran muralla que me impedía llegar a mi salvación, pero nuevamente volví a caer sin ninguna esperanza de salir vivo de esta.

Estaba perdido , sentado espalda apoyada a esa gran y puta muralla , sin esperanza alguna esperaba a ese asesino que me mataría en cualquier momento, mira hacia el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas la que me mirarían cuando perdería los últimos suspiros de mi vida. Un sonido hizo que alzara la cabeza hacia el inicio del callejón, lo primero que vi fue una gran sombra que poco a poco se había más grande, él se estaba acercando. Asustado mi respiración se agito, tenía miedo y mucho. Me levanté de ese lugar, la nieve se había derretido ya en mi delicada ropa, me acerqué a el bote de basura, pero era tanto el desprecio que le tenía a la inmundicia, que me aleje lentamente de ahí, para cuando volví a ver el inicio del callejón, se escuchaba de a poco un risa inocente pero también macabra y malvada, los pasos también se volvían oíbles de tan manera que me ponía muy nervioso. El tiempo desgraciadamente no era tanto como yo quería , cuando menos me lo esperaba todo se iba abajo , cuando por fin mis planes y objetivos eran cumplidos , cuando por fin tenía la casa y dinero suficiente para vivir , cuando por fin era feliz haciendo algo.

La gran sombra había desaparecido solo para mostrar una joven -hasta pequeña- silueta , por la iluminación de ese lugar no podía ver completamente su cara , pero lo que si se notaba eran unos grande y amarillos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme y hasta tal vez buscar un punto clave para matarme , lo vi de pies a cabeza ,llevaba unas zapatillas de color negras y con un extraño retoque rosado al final de sus pantalones de color café , llevaba un suéter de color negro y llevaba su rostro oculto por la capucha . Sus ropas me impresionaron mucho, hacia tanto frio como para calarte los huesos y él estaba vestido de esa forma, sin mostrar ninguna reacción de frio, trate de hablar o decir algo, pero el miedo me hizo temblar al ver como ese joven de la nada sacaba un gran cuchillo de su bolsillo y me miraba con unos ojos indescriptibles. Trate de retroceder pero mi espalda no demoro en chochar con la -muy hija de puta- muralla, el chico con una gran y siniestra sonrisa se comenzó a acercar lentamente a mí, moviendo el cuchillo de una manera asesina y torpe, como si estuviera cortando el aire que respiraba, para cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba frente a mí, mirandome de arriba a abajo como yo lo hice cuando lo vi por primera vez, sus ojos amarillos -hasta brillaban en la oscuridad- no mostraban más que odio y hasta….. Repulsión? :

-P-por qué haces esto…? –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios por el terror de saber que moriría si decía algo mal , el chico no cambio su cara , solo comenzó a mover su mano de una manera alarmante , sus movimientos comenzaron a apuntarme a mí. –POR QUE HACES ESTO!? – mi voz se quebrantó cuando sentía como algo se enterraba en mi pecho, el chico me había apuñalado en el corazón, comencé a toser sangre dolorosamente, me arrodille en el suelo viendo como la blanquecina nieve se tornaba de un color rojizo, me estaba desangrando poco a poco, mira hacia arriba y pude ver la cara de ese joven, tenía un cabello castaño, sus ojos amarillos se veían complacidos por la hazaña de matarme, alzo una gran sonrisa y comenzó a reír desquiciadamente , sin dejar de verme. -M-maldito! – comencé a toser nuevamente – P-Por qué…?-susurre perdiendo poco la conciencia- el joven paro de reír y me miro con una cara de odio irremediable , sin esperármelo , me pateo en la cara tirándome a la fría nieve ya sin energías . El chico feliz se acercó a mi cabeza y me piso dolorosamente, mi vida poco a poco se iba, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos por última vez, escuche que el joven decía unas palabras en el silencio mortal.

**_"Porque tú le hiciste sufrir….."_**

Continuara~


	2. Capitulo 1

_Hola al fin llegue con otro capitulo!, por favor no me maten me diculpo por demorar es que las clases me distraen pero dare todo lo que pueda para subir capitulos c: Sin mas que molestar me voy disfruten el capitulo (aunque tal vez sea un poco corto TT-TT) (Otra cosita Gracias por esos comentarios me ayudaron a emocionarme y terminar el capitulo mil gracias las amo!)  
_

**_Mis ojos no pueden ver :_**

**_El amor de las personas,_**

**_El temor de morir ,_**

**_La satisfacción de hacer algo..._**

**_Mis ojos son un pozo oscuro ,_**

**_En los que nadie nunca podrá ver nada dentro ,_**

**_Ni siquiera yo ._**

Julio 21 del año 2009:

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana , el sol recorría cada centímetro de esa gran agencia y oficina encantadora, para cualquier persona es una sensación hermosa , el solo sentir los rayos de sol en tu rostro era algo maravilloso. El calor que emanaba de ella era relajante y acogedora , nada mejor que trabajar en un lugar asi y sentir la tranquilidad y paz que siempre quisiste en un trabajo. Claro, eso es lo que todos piensan en la primera semana trabajando ahí , pero al pasar los meses -o años- el trabajo se vuelve una completa mierda. Una gran mierda.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez , era ya la octava vez que sonaba en la mañana. Puse el altavoz y no escuchaba mas que mierda inentendible que realmente no me importaba , cuando terminó de hablar , colgué y volví a escribir el papeleo de "no se que mierda" que tanto odio , el té negro que me habían entregado sabia asqueroso, no estaba como me gustaba y tenia mucha azúcar , para colmo el teléfono nuevamente volvió a sonar. Cuando dijo que odio el papeleo es por que realmente lo odio. Cuando lo conteste no le tome atención nuevamente . Para cuando termino la llamada , colgué y desconecte el teléfono. Ahh...paz... Pero mi paz se arruina cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi oficina. Mierda tal vez sea Petra con mas papeleo fue lo qué pensé.

-H-heichou...- se escuchaba la voz nerviosa de Petra fuera de mi oficina. Le grite un adelante para que entrara,pero lo único que hizo fue entreabrir la puerta y mostrar su gentil y delicado rostro con su melena rojiza y sus ojos castaños. Se veía tan nerviosa que causaba gracia , casi nunca se ponía asi, excepto cuando estoy haciendo el puto papeleo y otras cosas pequeñas.

-Que quieres Petra?- dije relajándome al ver que no tenia algún papeleo de "cualquier mierda posible" , ella solo se quedaba ahí , tal vez pensando que decir para que posiblemente no la matara. -Dilo rápido, que tengo que terminar el papeleo de el ultimo caso -

-L-lo que pasa...es que- el nerviosismo de Petra me extraño. Ella nunca se ponía asi a menos de que tuviera qué hablar con.. - El señor Irvin lo necesita en su oficina- Mierda por que con el.

-Gracias iré enseguida...- me levanté de mi cómoda silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta , Petra al darse cuenta se fue rápidamente de ahí. Odio el trabajo , odio el papeleo y odio a Irvin.

Camine por esos estrechos lugares , no estaba tan lejos de la oficina de Irvin , pero por tanta gente caminando por ahí me era muy difícil avanzar mas de diez paso antes de que alguien chocara conmigo , para cuando llegue a su puerta tenia contado ya 15 choques por gente despistada. Me quede unos momentos mirando la puerta con la inscripción de el jefe "Irvin Smith" solo pensar su nombre me daba nauseas . Toque sutilmente la puerta , para que ojala no me escuchara y podría irme sin culpa a mi oficina . Pero el muy asqueroso creo que tenia súper oído por que dijo un adelante , di un largo suspiro y abrí la puerta , cuando entre lo primero que vi fue su escritorio , ese gran escritorio donde tenia libros , hojas y lápices mas ordenados que un ejército. A su alrededor se veían unos grandes muebles llenos de libros , tambien tenia unos grandes sillones y una mesita circular frente a los sillones , siempre me preguntaba como tenia una oficina tan grande. Irvin estaba en su silla mirando hacia la ventana tal vez pensando en alguna cosa , tosí de forma voluntaria para que me tomara atención.

-Oh! Levi no te oí entrar- me dirigió la mirada con una gran sonrisa. En algún momento esa sonrisa era de confianza hacia mi pero ya nunca creería en sonrisas falsas la que estaba haciendo ahora. - ¿Como has estado?- hizo una feliz mueca , tal falsa como la anterior.

-Déjate de mierdas y dime lo que quiere...- enojado lo mire , pensando como matarlo si me daba papeleo de otro muerto de hambre. La escasez de hambre en este país es uno de los menores casos que me encargaron , para completarlo. - Si es un estupido papeleo no lo necesito...ya tengo mucho!-

-Levi tengo otra misión para ti.- me quede impactado. ¿Otra misión ? ¿Acaso es otro muerto de hambre que mata gente por comida? ¿O es por un ladrón que roba peluches para niños huérfanos? ¿Acaso es una prostituta que infecto gente con SIDA? - Necesito tu ayuda para uno de los casos mas difíciles - ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿¡Me necesitaba a mi para hacer un caso de los mas difíciles!?

-¿Estas bromeando Irvin? ¿Para que me necesitas a mi? Tu sabes que tal vez haya mejores que yo ¿Por que a mi? - ya sabia lo que vendría ahora . El se paro de su silla y se acercó a mi , el era mas grande que yo y eso me enojaba , me tomo por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

-Por que tu eres el mas fuerte de la humanidad- y lo dijo. Lo que en mas de cinco años trate de olvidar, lo que en más de cinco años no quería que lo volvieran a decir y menos ese rubio que me cambio toda la vida asquerosa que tenia antes. Y no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras nuevamente.

-Irvin...no lo vuelvas a decir...no otra vez.-le dedique una mirada asesina , realmente quería que se diera cuenta de que no quería que lo volviera a decir y menos frente a mi.

-Esta bien- cuando soltó el agarre hacia mis hombros , de alguna manera me dolió. Me aleje unos pasos y me miro confundido. El era de esas personas que nunca sabría que esta pensando o que hará después.

-¿Irvin de que se trata la misión? -los nervios -aunque no lo parecía- me estaban comiendo vivo, ¿que misión tenía que hacer realmente? ¿Será arriesgada o una normal? ¿ Arriesgaría mi vida en esto ? Aunque realmente no me importa.

- Es investigar y encontrar a un asesino en serie.- espera...¿¡Que!? Yo buscando entre mas de cien millones de personas , para encontrar a una persona que mato a mas de tres personas en un mes ¿¡Es en serio!?. -Pero si no quieres hacerlo puedes volver a tu oficina y terminar tu papeleo- no tenia otra opción. Era mejor hacer el caso de un asesino en serie que hacer papeleo de "nomeacuerdodequemierda"

- Esta bien lo haré.- me di la vuelta pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta , me di la vuelta , hice el saludo que todos hacíamos en la gran oficina y dije - tendré que hablar con mi escuadrón para que me ayuden con este caso.- cuando estaba por irme la voz de Irvin me detuvo.

- Hablando de eso Levi. Necesito presentarte a tu nuevo compañero.- y otra ves lo dijo ¿¡Que!? ¿Nuevo compañero? ¿Y que hay de Petra , Erd , Gunter y Auro? . -Es un joven de 18 años que entro hace pocos meses aquí. Por eso necesito que lo cuides por ser primerizo-

- No acepto esto. Yo solo necesito a mis camaradas para atrapar a el asesino, no a un primerizo que se equivoca por todo- Irvin no me miraba con buena cara , estaba enojado hasta otra cosa .Trate de decirle varias cosas a la cara pero, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la oficina para mis asombros Irvin dijo un adelante sin importarle que le estaba hablando. Cuando la persona que toco la puerta entro Irvin se acercó a el y lo abrazo , unas ganas irremediables de golpearlo me invadieron , aparte de estafador era un pedófilo , a quien abrazo no era su mujer ni nada . Solo un mocoso gigante de tal vez dos metros y medio - en realidad exagero en esto- con unos cabellos castaños oscuros y unas facciones muy infantiles -en mi caso asi parecía- pero lo que mas me impresionaron fueron sus verdes azulado ojos que me miraba nervioso - Irvin...¿Quien es este mocoso? -si con estas palabras lo digo y no me arrepiento de decirle a ese chico mocoso.

- Levi ten mas modales con tu compañero.- mi cerebro no procesaba bien las palabras que decía el rubio ¿¡Compañero!? Ese mocoso de 18 años que media mas de tres metros! -Eren preséntate- el joven se acerco a mi e hizo el saludo oficial , mierda ese chico si era grande , me mira con unos ojos llenos de asombro y respeto cuando me di cuenta no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Mocoso. ¿Como te llamas?- aleje mi mirada por unos instante y luego volví a verlo , el se veía tan confiado y feliz. No sabía por que pero sentía como si lo hubiera visto antes.

**_-Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Eren Jaeger -_**

_Continuara~_


End file.
